Sara Series: 9 Open Your Heart
by Bobbie Barkley
Summary: While trying to stop a drug delivery, Hutch admits he is falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Open Your Heart **

Chapter 1: Interrogation

Hutch stood outside the interrogation room and watched the sweat bead on Ben Sinclair's forehead. Ben was a little man, short, stocky in stature, and usually short on luck. It had taken the effort of both partners to finally take him down, and get him cuffed and under control. Well, under control may not be the right word, because even while cuffed he managed to knock Starsky off balance and break free long enough to get a hard kick into Hutch's upper thigh. After they had him in leg restraints, Hutch cut his hand on an open knife while searching Ben for weapons.

Hutch felt his mood darken as he glared through the mirrored window at the little man. He looked at the clock and kneaded his temples. They hadn't had a chance to eat since they clocked in sixteen hours ago, no wonder he had a headache.

The sting of the antiseptic brought his focus back to Minnie. He impatiently shifted his weight from one foot to the other as she wrapped the white gauze around his finger. He didn't want or need the attention she was giving him.

"The cut isn't too deep Hutch, but you still might want to have a nurse at emergency check it out for you." Minnie looked up at him, "You hear me?"

"Ya, thanks Minnie, I'll do that." He gave her a slight smile and they both knew he wouldn't be going to the emergency room.

Hutch backed up and leaned against the wall opposite the window and continued watching Ben. He slid his hand down to rub his thigh, it felt tender, he could tell it was going to be a nasty bruise.

Starsky returned from Dobey's office and handed Hutch a carton of milk, half a sandwich, and a couple aspirin, "You ok?"

"Ya, just tired."

"He's a pretty strong little guy." Starsky stuffed the rest of his sandwich into his mouth, "He got you pretty good with those pointy cowboy boots, good thing he missed his intended target".

"Ya." Hutch scowled more and straightened back up, "You ready to go in there?"

"Not really. Despite what Reed says, Sinclair's a small operator. I'll be surprised if he knows anything." Starsky dug into his pocket for his lucky coin, stepped into the middle of the hall, "Good cop or bad cop? Call it", and flipped the coin high into the air as Hutch finished the last bite of his sandwich.

Hutch's hand shot up and snatched the coin in mid-air before it could return to its owner, "I'll take bad cop", and he slipped the coin in his pocket, "might as well put this bad mood to some use".

His partner's sudden movement took Starsky by surprise so he simply nodded his agreement. "That's my lucky coin then."

"Really?" Hutch paused at the interrogation room door. He turned back and gave Starsky a wink to let him know he was ok then forcefully shoved the door open.

Sinclair jumped at the sudden burst and focused his full attention on the men in the doorway. Hutch stood tall, broadened his shoulders and steadied his glare on Sinclair. Starsky stood back, even though he knew his partner was in the 'bad cop' role he still gave him extra space.

Time seemed to stand still until the gnomish man finally looked toward Starsky, breaking the powerful hold he was being held under. Hutch only huffed, stalked across the room and leaned against the wall, never once moving his eyes off Sinclair.

Starsky cleared his throat and went into his role. He pulled out a chair and sat on it backwards, "Ok Ben, let's talk."

The detective team of Reed and Marshall had uncovered information, but mostly rumors, about a large drug shipment coming from out of the country. It was supposed to go down sometime within the next couple of weeks. None of their snitches had been able to confirm anything solid. Even Huggy was coming up empty, which was unusual. Huggy had enough contacts that he regularly could dig up information on any named scumbag within a twenty-four hour period. The whole department had been tagged to assist where needed and Reed thought Sinclair knew something.

For over an hour they sat talking about the weather, the baseball season, the movies playing at the theater downtown, the new strippers at Maxwell's, and just about anything and everything else Ben could think of to sidestep their questions. Both detectives were becoming weary. Hutch was getting stiff from their earlier scuffle and was tired of waiting for Sinclair to miss a beat or make some smartass comment so he could pounce and turn up the pressure.

However, completely out of character, Sinclair sat and babbled about nothing. He gambled they didn't have anything on him, so he was just bidding his time, waiting for them to get tired. "Listen, I've had a job for three weeks now. I'm keeping my nose clean."

Hutch crossed the room and stood directly in front of the man, "Where are you working Ben and is it legal?"

"I told ya already, I work for Maxwell as security for the girls."

"Hutch leaned closer, "Here's a news flash, prostitution is illegal."

"I work security, protecting those girls." Sinclair leaned back and smirked, "I don't charge them, and they don't charge me, two consenting adults; ain't illegal."

The partners looked at each other, their interrogation was going nowhere, and the charges they had were weak. While they did find drugs, it was such a small amount that it would be laughed at if they tried to push the charges. He was more valuable to them on the outside if he would cooperate and provide some tangible information.


	2. Chapter 2

**Open Your Heart **

Chapter 2: Sinclair Talks

An interrupting knock on the door brought news that Ben Sinclair's lawyer was insisting on joining his client and wanted to know what charges were going to be filed. Starsky and Hutch huddled with the officer at the door keeping their voices low. They exchanged a glance and shut the door tightly when the officer left. Starsky went back to the table and sat down again, "Ok, Ben, from the top." He picked up the pencil and prepared to write as if it would prompt Sinclair to start talking.

Sinclair overheard enough of their conversation to know his lawyer was outside. He started chuckling, softly at first, but it kept growing until he was in an all out roar of laughter. He caught his breath, "Oh give it up detective." The knowledge that his lawyer was close gave the small man false bravery. He stood, leaned across the table and hissed into Starsky's face, "Ya got nothing on me, copper."

Hutch's body was like an over wound spring, and at the first indication of Sinclair's movement toward this partner he reacted. In a blink he was by Sinclair and had him pushed back down in his chair. Standing over the little man, Hutch leaned down and into Sinclair's face, "You know about the drugs coming into the city. You can tell us what you know now or spend the rest of the night with us until you do talk. We don't have anywhere else to go."

"I don't know anything about any drugs coming from out of the country."

The detectives looked at each other, communicating who would take off with this slip until Starsky nodded. "Ben, I didn't say the drugs were coming from out of the country."

Hutch leaned in, nose to nose with Sinclair, "So why don't you tell us what you know Sinclair?"

Without warning Ben's fist came up attempting to make contact with Hutch's nose as Starsky flew over the table taking Sinclair down to the floor. Two officers rushed in to assist followed by Sinclair's lawyer.

"I want to formally protest the treatment of my client", trumpeted the lawyer.

"Protest away", Starsky snorted, "while we book him for assaulting a police officer."

"You don't have anything on me." Sinclair yelled at them while fighting the restraints and the two officers holding him.

"We got Hutch's broken nose for the assault. You had drugs in your possession. And we'll think of something else since you knew the drugs are coming from out of the country."

"Can we deal?"

"I really shouldn't hear this", stammered the flustered lawyer, "I'm leaving."

Starsky walked over to Sinclair and looked him in the eyes trying to read whether he really knew anything or not. "Talk first, then and only then, if the information is worth anything, we'll deal."

Sinclair sat down sullenly; he knew he shouldn't have hit the big detective, that wasn't part of the plan. "Then book me, 'cause the information I know isn't worth much."

Starsky glanced at his partner; both men saw and heard the defeat. Starsky picked up the paper and pencil from the floor and sat down, "Tell us anyway, let us be the judge of what it's worth."

Ben Sinclair told them the same rumors Detectives Reed and Marshall had flushed out from their other informants. He provided some additional details and contact names but the puzzle they were trying to fit together still had missing pieces. He gave them the address of a warehouse where he heard the delivery would be made. The most important information he had for them was the rumored delivery date. After another hour of actually talking and promising to contact them when he got more information, Ben Sinclair walked out of Metro and blended into the night and the darkness of the streets

The two tired men collapsed into the Torino to head home after a very long double shift. Starsky looked over, "You want to swing by the hospital to check out your finger?"

"No."

"They could check out your nose?"

"No."

"Your thigh?"

"It's just a bruise. No."

As Hutch looked over at him, Starsky wiggled his eyebrows, "We could check out the cute redhead that works the night shift.'

Hutch laughed and shook his head. That was the great thing about his partner; he could always make him laugh.

"Of course you'd have to take your pants off so she could uhum… see your bruise. She might find something interesting that needs her attention."

Hutch smiled, playing along with the game, "Hmmm, ya, she might even have to massage it". Hutch paused for effect then added, "For therapeutic purposes mind you."

Starsky thought a minute; this was now a contest of who could come up with the next line. "Ya know she might even try one of the oldest therapies known to man…" Yes, it was a game, but more than that, it was a stress reliever for a very bad day.

Hutch was waiting for the punch line, but when Starsky didn't finish his sentence he had to inquire, "Which is?"

Starsky was quiet until they came to a stop light; he turned to look at his partner and with a perfectly deadpan face replied, "Well, spit therapy of course".

Hutch laughed loudly, "Oh, of course." He brought his hands up to his face, "Stop it Starsk, it hurts when I laugh."

"Ah buddy." As the light turned green, Starsky's hand rested on Hutch's shoulder, "We have tomorrow off, sleep in and get some rest."


	3. Chapter 3

**Open Your Heart **

Chapter 3: Date Night

The two couples were in their usual booth at Huggy's. Sara and Libby were becoming a constant in their lives. Starsky didn't know which made him happier, having Sara as a friend and lover, or seeing his best friend connecting with Libby. Hutch had stopped trying for a long term relationship, insisting he was done with love, but Starsky knew better. And even though he was adamant about the subject, there were signs Hutch was clearly smitten with the woman at his side.

Tonight they sat listening to Starsky ramble about an adventure he was purposing for the foursome. Hutch was amused as his animated friend described his idea and with a large sweeping gesture easily embraced Sara, looking at her for agreement. Hutch read the look on her face and knew at that moment she would be of no help to dissuade Starsky from his most current scheme.

Hutch shook his head in an attempt to focus his attention back on his partner. He remembered giving Libby and Sara a look that said 'oh not this again', and as the girls giggled his mind wondered to the lady sitting at his side.

He looked over at Libby. She was trying to follow Starsky's conversation, a wide smile across her face, and laughs escaping with the high points of his partner's keen pitch. He watched her eyes dance as she followed Starsky's enthusiastic gestures. But every time she laughed, his mind went deeper into his own private thoughts about her.

He didn't give his heart away easily or often. He reserved his soul, protecting it from the world. After all, he freely handed his heart to Van and she trampled on it hard. Moreover, he had loved Gillian so very much, and even though he knew she paid the ultimate price because she loved him, in the black and white world, she too had deceived him about who or what she was. After Gillian was killed, he had built a strong fortress around his heart and a part of him still wasn't ready to admit he had fallen in love with Libby.

He had only cared for a few other women. However, it seemed after time they weren't willing to stick through his long hours and the demands of his job. He thought of one girl that even found his partner completely obnoxious. Hutch chuckled inwardly to himself when he remembered the night she gave him the ultimatum of choosing between her or his partner. He'd never forget the look on her face when he escorted her to the door. Both men got totally smashed that night and swore off women for the hundredth time. And of course the vow only lasted until the next cute girl caught their roving eyes.

Maybe he was just getting older and more cynical about ever finding his one true sole mate. He was getting tired of playing the games that men and women had to play. He wanted to show Libby how much he loved her. However, at the end of an evening when their passion would start to build, she seemed to pull herself back, stopping them from moving onto the physical intimacy he was craving with her.

Hutch was abruptly brought out of his thoughts by loud snapping and found himself staring at Starsky's fingers just inches from his nose.

"Hey buddy, where you at?"

He swatted his friend's hand away from his face, "Cut it out Starsk."

"You were spaced Hutch. What's up?"

Hutch felt the blush start creeping up his neck and knew his face was turning red. Trying to ward off his partner's prying eyes and turn the attention away from him, Hutch swung his arm up behind Libby, "I was mesmerized by this lovely lady at my side, thank you". He continued with an attempt to change the subject, "Don't you think both Libby and Sara look beautiful tonight?"

"Well ya," he gave Sara a side glance and winked, "of course you're asking the wrong guy, I'm a little biased."

"But Hutch, you were …" Starsky started but stopped when he felt a sharp jab in his side.

Sara threw Libby a nod and then poked Starsky in the ribs again, "Hey can you please let this beautiful lady out so I can powder my beautiful nose?"

Starsky chuckled, he knew she'd interrupted him on purpose, "Sure Babe".

"Good idea Sara." Libby looked at Hutch indicating she wanted out of the booth as well, "I think I'll join her."

Both men stood and watched their dates move toward the back of the bar. Starsky looked over at Hutch and slapped him on the back, "You'll need to go to confession for those thoughts, buddy."

"Ya? Like your thoughts aren't there too."

"So tell me, is it illegal if both parties are consenting adults?"

Hutch closed his eyes; he didn't have the desire to get into a debate with his partner tonight. "Don't know. Is there any money exchanging hands?"

"Smartass. What's up with you tonight? You've been half a tick off all night."

"A what?" Hutch's head straightened and he came back out of his thoughts, "Half a tick?"

Starsky grinned; he knew that would get his friend's attention. "Ya, like a clock, tick tock tick tock. You're on tick, while the rest of us are on tock. Tick tock tick tock."

Hutch couldn't help himself and smiled, leave it to his partner to come up with that one.

"So?" Starsky pushed.

"Just thinking about the future, I guess."

"The immediate future, like when you take Libby home? Will she? Or won't she?" After no reply, Starsky shifted his position and settled back in the booth, "Or the big picture future?"

"A little of both I guess."

The girls rejoined the two men and when the waitress brought the check, Libby took the bill and announced, "Tonight's on Sara and me."

Feeling uncomfortable with a woman paying the bill, Hutch looked at Libby, "That's not necessary."

"You guys are always paying. This time it's on us."

"Well at least let Starsk and me pick up the tip then."

"That's ok, honest. We want to treat you guys tonight." Libby conceded, "But if it would make you feel better to pick up the tip, ok."

Hutch dug in his wallet, "I only have a couple of ones for a tip". He looked over at his partner, "What do you have Starsk?"

Sara chortled mischievously and playfully jabbed Starsky in his ribs again, "That's ok Hutch, give your money to Libby. I'll get the rest of the tip money from Dave later tonight…"

Starsky grinned from ear to ear, "God I love this woman!"

Starsky helped Sara into the Torino and told her he'd be right back as he shut her car door. Libby was already in the car and Starsky stopped Hutch at the back of the LTD. Starsky lifted an eyebrow and smirked, "Be on your toes buddy, two consenting adults and money just exchanged hands in there…" He faked a punch to Hutch's stomach then trotted back to the Torino before Hutch could respond.


	4. Chapter 4

**Open Your Heart **

Chapter 4: A Cup of Tea

Hutch walked Libby to her apartment door and considered giving her just a simple good night kiss and leaving. But he didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay; he wanted to make love to her then fall asleep with her cradled in his arms. He wasn't a man that would force himself on a woman, he never needed to. After a few dates, the chemistry and passion were usually evident and with a few deep kisses and some soft caresses most women were eager to climb into bed with him.

He long ago mastered the techniques that men down through the ages have used on women. The key was patience and moving slowly. Gently kissing and softly caressing, while constantly moving and getting as much skin contact as allowed. Then giving a lingering kiss while hands continued their exploration; building the kiss deeper to distract so hands could push even further without being stopped. If he was lucky and hit the right erogenous zone, the woman's clothes would practically fall off.

He stood back while Libby opened her apartment door and decided to allow her to set the pace for the rest of the evening; he resolved not to make the first move tonight.

Libby looked back over her shoulder at Hutch, "Would you like to come in for awhile Ken? We could have a cup of tea and catch the news?"

"Sure, that'd be nice."

"If you want to kick your shoes off and turn on the news, I'll start the water." She was already heading toward her kitchen, "I bought some of that tea you read about last week; I haven't tried it yet. You feel adventurous tonight?"

Hutch watched her move around the kitchen letting his mind get lost in his thoughts again. Adventurous? Was she sending him the signal that she wanted to be adventurous tonight with him?

"Oh Ken, you should come here and smell this tea, the aroma is wonderful."

Hutch walked up behind her, lightly leaned into her and nuzzled his face into her hair, "You're right, it does smell wonderful."

Libby slightly leaned back into him, "Are you talking about the tea?"

"What tea?" He gently turned her face and kissed her, so much for letting her set the lead tonight. He started with soft kisses along her neck and worked his way to a deep kiss that on most occasions would lead him to the lady's bedroom.

They became lost in each other, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together and the taste of their kisses. After a few minutes Libby pulled away, "Need to get the tea bags out or it will be too strong to drink."

Hutch took a deep breath and leaned back against the kitchen counter. At that point he didn't give a damn about the tea. He took another deep breath and just watched her fuss with the tea bags. She had her back to him so he couldn't see her face, but he noticed her hands were definitely shaking. He stepped up behind her and took her hand as she was pulling a tea bag out of the cup. "Libby?"

She pulled away again and moved around the table to set the teapot on a cool burner. "Would you please get the honey, it should be right behind you."

"I don't get it Libby." Hutch leaned back against the counter again, his frustration showing on his face, "Why do you keep pulling away from me?"

"I… I'm… I'm not really pulling away from you Ken as much as I'm trying to keep my distance."

Hutch paused thinking about that statement. He wasn't going to be played with; he tilted his head, and asked with a confused tone, "Care to explain the difference?"

Libby stood frozen and on the edge of tears. She was wishing the table wasn't between them, wishing she could feel his arms tightly wrapped around her, wishing she could tear down the defenses she'd built so strongly to protect herself. She was afraid that whatever came out of her mouth at that moment would be the wrong thing and she would lose this wonderful man forever, so she remained silent.

Hutch shook his head and reached for his jacket, "Just stop playing games with me."

Libby remained silent, the emotions welling up inside of her to the point she felt she couldn't utter a sound.

Since she wasn't going to speak to him, Hutch started for the door.

Released from his gaze, she turned and spoke to his retreating back, "I told myself I would not fall in love with you. I will remain in control of my heart."

Hutch stopped and listened, waiting to hear something that would make sense to him. Longing to hear something to make him turn around and pull her into his arms. He slowly turned around to see Libby still frozen in the same spot by the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Open Your Heart **

Chapter 5: We Can Help

"So what was with Hutch tonight, he was awfully quiet?" Sara plopped down on the couch at Starsky's side.

"Don't know", Starsky wrapped an arm behind her and pulled her into a hug "maybe he's sexually frustrated. What's up with Libby? Is she just yanking his chain or what?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. He wants to get naked with her."

"And just because a woman doesn't fall into bed with a man it means she's yanking his chain?"

"Don't do that, you know what I'm talking about."

Sara frowned and took a deep breath. She pulled herself out of his embrace, "She's scared Dave."

Starsky remained silent; her body language indicated she had more to say. Sara turned and straightened herself up so she was looking straight at him.

"A couple years ago Libby was going to get married. They moved in together and to make a long story short she came home the week before the wedding and found him in bed with her best friend. Hutch is the first man she has seriously dated since it happened. She wants to get naked with him also, as you so eloquently put it, but I think she's scared to open her heart again."

Sara stood up and started toward the kitchen with their empty popcorn bowl, "Besides, Hutch has given her his schpeel about remaining foot loose and fancy free enough times that she's afraid to tell him that she's fallen in love with him." Sara paused and sighed, "She's afraid he's going to run for the hills when he hears the word love."

"She needs to tell him."

"I know. She was thinking about it, but Hutch was in one of his quiet moods, and it was making her nervous. She's starting to think he's having second thoughts about dating her."

"That's crazy, he's nuts about her."

"I know that and you know that, so what are we going to do about it?"

Starsky stood up and chuckled. "Nothin'. They're big kids; they need to handle this themselves." Starsky thought about Gillian and how he had stepped in with the best of intentions for his friend. That ended with Gillian's death and Hutch putting a fortified wall around his heart. There was another time he stepped in when Hutch was dating a real bimbo, he did his best to purposefully annoy the hell out of her until she left. He could still remember the hangover that celebration produced.

"What we're gonna to do is go to bed." He leaned down and kissed her nose, "Got it?"

When they had settled in bed Starsky gathered Sara in his arms and started laughing.

"And just what is so funny Mr. Starsky?"

"Schpeel. You didn't pronounce it right."

"Oh?"

"We're going to have to work on pronunciation if you're going to speak my language. You need to get it right if I'm going to take you home to meet my mama."

"Your mom?" she squeaked back at him.

"Ya. How do you feel about airplanes and a trip to New York?"

"Oy!"

With that one uttered sound from his girlfriend Starsky burst out laughing. "Well, you've got that one down alright." Starsky pulled her into a tight hug, "Good night honey."

"Night sweetie."

Sara fell asleep trying to think of something she could do to help Hutch and Libby find each other. Starsky quietly padded out to the kitchen after he knew Sara was asleep. With a full glass of cold milk and a few baked cookies in front of him, he sat at his kitchen table pondering what he could do that would convince his best friend to take a chance on love again


	6. Chapter 6

**Open Your Heart **

Chapter 6: Damn It, I Love You.

Hutch stopped and listened, waiting to hear something that would make sense to him. Longing to hear something to make him turn around and pull her into his arms. He slowly turned around to see Libby still frozen in the same spot by the table.

She spoke through a sob, "Damn it Kenneth Hutchinson, I love you. I know you don't want anything long term. I tried not to fall in love with you, there's too much pain when the love goes away. But I love you."

He blinked. How many times had he told Starsky, 'If I don't fall in love again, I won't have to suffer the pain when the love dies and 'I'm done with love'? He had fallen in love with Libby after their second date, but refused to acknowledge his feelings for the very same reason. And how many times had his annoying partner chanted back at him 'Tis better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all'?

"Well damn it back Libby Marshall, I love you too."

They stood watching each other, neither trusting their own emotions nor each other at that moment. Each trying to understand the significance of what the other had just announced and the relevance it had to the feelings they were both trying to control.

Slowly their stances softened. With three long strides Hutch was at Libby's side as she tried to get control of her tears and sobs. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head into his chest, shaking and sobbing. As he held her, he realized he was shaking as well. "Shhhh… it's ok."

He pushed her back, but not far, and reached behind her for a tissue. He dabbed her eyes and wiped the tears from her checks. He handed her a fresh tissue so she could blow her nose.

She sniffled and looked up at him with red eyes, "Well aren't we the most romantic couple ever?"

"Couple? I like the sound of that." Hutch smiled. He knew the mental conflict he had been going through lately; he never thought Libby might be going through the same issues. He hooked a finger under her chin and gently lifted her face so they were looking into each other's eyes, "Want to sit down on the couch and talk about this?"

"I'd like that", she whispered.

Moving slowly and never losing physical contact with each other, they moved to the couch, sitting side by side and started talking. It was four o'clock in the morning when Hutch woke up. He looked around trying to get his bearings; he was still in Libby's apartment. Libby was on the couch next to him with her head on his shoulder. How did a blanket get thrown over him? He turned his head and nuzzled into Libby's hair. He could smell her perfume, he could hear her breathing, and he felt the warmth of her body at his side.

His mind cleared enough for him to recognize that her hand was limply lying across the front of his jeans. He closed his eyes and thought. No, he was sure they hadn't done anything last night, if they had, neither would be dressed right now. His back ached but he didn't dare move, so he tipped his head back and shut his eyes. As he drifted back into sleep, his mind wouldn't let go of the weight of her hand.

Daylight was beginning to stream through her patio windows when Libby woke up. It was only six, they had time, she had the day off and he wasn't going into work until later in the afternoon. She shifted her position trying not to disturb him. She was warm and comfortable, and in love with the man at her side. She lifted her head and gazed at the golden hair tousled in various directions and the morning stubble that now appeared across his lower face and chin. She laid her head back down and remained still.

He was just as afraid of falling in love as she was. Well not really afraid of love, but not wanting to face all the pain that follows when love goes away. But by not acknowledging their own feelings, they almost missed each other. Libby thought of how lucky she was that he didn't take those last two steps to her front door leaving her apartment and her life forever.

Her movements had woken Hutch, but he didn't attempt to move, he was enjoying the feel of her body next to his, he didn't want it to go away. He assessed his body, his back hurt like hell from sleeping in a half sitting position all night. Then he became aware that her hand was still resting on the front of his jeans.

The thought of possibly now waking up next to Libby and making love with her only added to his discomfort as his hormones started rushing through his body. He moved himself slightly; if she wasn't conscious of where her hand was before, she had to be now. He felt her breathing change and closed his eyes when she looked up toward his face.

To his surprise, she didn't withdraw her hand, if anything; he felt more pressure as she started to appraise the growing object. With the thought that he was still asleep, curiosity took over. Libby moved her hand along the length of him. Her heart skipped a beat when it twitched under her touch. Images of his body flashed in her mind and desire started rising inside her body.

Hutch was enjoying the attention and didn't want her to stop. He also didn't want to embarrass her by letting her know he was awake. Subtly pushing back into her hand to encourage and show the touches were welcomed, Hutch relaxed and decided to let her explore and see where this would go. He knew where he was hoping it would take them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Open Your Heart **

Chapter 7: Mr. Maxwell

Ben Sinclair felt he had lied convincingly enough to fool the two detectives, but he knew his boss would be expecting an update. The cops had to work within the law, which meant he could face more jail time. His boss however didn't feel those same legal restraints, and he knew he faced a graver punishment if he screwed up.

As Ben made his way to his boss's office, he mentally practiced his story and what he would and would not tell Mr. Maxwell. Sherri, Mr. Maxwell's buxom secretary, stopped him outside the office door. She hit the button and announced Ben's arrival over the intercom.

Ben let out a sign of relief when Matt, one of Walden Maxwell's assistants, stepped out of the inner office to greet him, "Mr. Maxwell is on the phone, it'll be a few minutes".

Matt was a likeable person and Ben got along with him when Mr. Maxwell wasn't around. Matt walked over to the desk and eyed Sherri hungrily then threw some bills down, "Hey honey, Mr. Maxwell wants some fresh coffee. Why don't ya scoot down to the corner and bring back two extra coffees for Benny and me?"

The woman stood and picked up her purse, "You want anything else Matt?"

Matt handed Sherri a slip of paper, "Mr. Maxwell has a special request. Can you see to this also?"

The woman sighed heavily but knew not to argue, "Sure Matt".

Both men silently watched the woman walk down the hall. Matt laughed loudly when Ben thanked him for the coffee, "Don't give a damn about the coffee, I just enjoy watching that woman move".

Maxwell's voice boomed as Ben walked into the room, "So how'd it go Sinclair?"

"I did just as you told me Mr. Maxwell." Sinclair began. "I played dumb and then after they got tired of spending time with me, I offered some information in trade for a deal."

"And you think they believed you?"

"Hook, line and sinker, Mr. Maxwell."

"Good. Then our protecting police department will be right where we want them tonight." Mr. Maxwell looked over at Matt, "Have a half dozen men in place by this afternoon."

"Yes Mr. Maxwell."

Maxwell squinted and stared at Sinclair a moment before speaking, "So Benny, you up for making some extra money?"

"Just name it boss." Ben Sinclair knew he didn't have a choice and tried to sound enthusiastic. He could only hope he wasn't getting in over his head. He had been instructed to inform the detectives about the warehouse and hint about a big deal going down.

Maxwell smile, he liked his men to do whatever he needed without asking questions. He thought to himself that Ben Sinclair might have been useful in his operation. "Ok Ben, I want you to drive the decoy truck from the dock to the warehouse tonight."

"The decoy truck boss?"

"Yes, if Starsky and Hutchinson believed your little story, the cops will have the warehouse staked out tonight", Maxwell explained. "When they stop you, all they are going to find are crates of pottery from Mexico. They'll be wasting their time and look like fools while Matt here is delivering the real stuff."

Matt smirked, "Think about it Ben. You can laugh in their faces when they try to arrest you for a truck load of clay pots."

"And we've tipped off the news media about a big bust going down so they can capture our brave local law enforcement at work." Mr. Maxwell laughed, "Tonight is going to be an interesting night for them and a profitable night for us".

Ben Sinclair sat quietly trying to absorb how the whole story he had told the two cops was a set up. He swallowed hard as the fear rose in his stomach at the thought of Starsky and Hutch coming after him when they discovered the truth.

Mr. Maxwell walked around his desk and sat down on the edge directly in front of Ben. "I want you back here in my office around ten o'clock. Matt will go over the plans with you and the route we want you to drive in case the cops are watching. It's important that you get the truck to the warehouse, got it?"

"But if I'm a decoy, why would it matter if they stop me?"

"Time, my boy, time. We need time to get the real delivery made before the cops discover you are a decoy."

"Oh ya, that makes sense, I guess."

Mr. Maxwell stood and slapped Ben Sinclair on the back, "Ben, I'd like for you to stick tight around here for the rest of the day."

Ben looked at his boss warily.

"Just in case the cops are watching. Ok?"

"Sure boss."

"Great! In fact I had Sherri pick up some food for you and I've given Gina the evening off to keep you entertained until ten." Maxwell chuckled and winked, "Think you can find something to do for the next few hours?"

"Oh ya", Ben grinned widely at the thought of spending a few hours being entertained by Gina.


	8. Chapter 8

**Open Your Heart **

Chapter 8: Back at Work

The partners met up in the squad room late in the afternoon. They'd be assisting with surveillance on a warehouse where the drug delivery was expected. Hutch had just arrived at his desk and was looking through the files for another case when Starsky bounded through the doors. He lifted the coffee pot to his nose and inhaled, "Only a few hours old, won't be too bad." He motioned to Hutch to ask if he wanted a cup and got an affirmative nod.

Starsky brought over the coffee and leaned in close. "So?" he whispered when he sat the hot cup down in the middle of the case file Hutch was reading,

"Starsk, don't spill the coffee, we need to go over this file, have you read it yet?" Hutch stammered trying to turn his partner to another subject. He didn't plan on talking about his night especially there in the squad room

"I won't." He noticed his friend's face starting to turn red so he postponed their conversation until they were alone, "They just brought the file today, so no I haven't read it. Got something good in it?" With the conversation turned back to work, Hutch relaxed and his face returned to its normal color.

Once they were in the Torino and heading downtown, Starsky pressed again, "So how was your night?"

Hutch started to turn red again, "Starsk, I'm not going to talk about it."

That was enough to peak Starsky's interest, "Not going to talk about what? Your night?"

"Ya, my night. I'm not going to talk about it", he quickly shot back.

Starsky glanced over trying to determine if the irritation in his friend's voice came from a bad night or just Hutch trying to avoid his question.

"Look, sorry. If you had a bad night and don't want to talk about it, that's ok." He glanced over again waiting for a response. "Got put off by her again, huh?"

"Starsk!"

"I'm just saying that since you had a bad night, it might help to talk about it."

"Well for you information, I didn't have a bad night. I had a very good night, thank you." Hutch settled back in his seat.

"A very good night, huh?" Starsky grinned broadly at the little bit of information and shot a look at Hutch, "So did Libby have a very good night also?"

"Starsk?"

"What? You had a very good night. Just askin' if she had a good night." Starsky looked innocently over at his partner and decided to use the guilt angle, "Doesn't seem quite fair, I tell you".

"I know. And I swear there are times I have a hard time looking at Sara because of some of the stuff you've told me."

"Ya, like what?"

"Well, like… " Hutch looked over and saw the amused look on his partner's face and quickly added, "like how she does certain things that I'm not going into details about."

"Ya, she does certain things quite well." Starsky laughed as he shifted his position behind the wheel. He'd get his friend to talk eventually. "Just tell me, did you spend the night with her?"

His partner had a sixth sense when someone lied; this was a question he could answer truthfully. "We both fell asleep on the couch. I slept. She slept. We both had a good night's sleep." Hutch stretched and leaned farther back in the seat.

"Your back bothering you?" He'd drop the subject for now. They were going to be sitting in the car for several hours, Starsky was confident that his partner would eventually talk.

"Ya, I'm a little stiff." Hutch started digging in the Torino's glove compartment, "Do we still have some aspirin in here?"

"Don't think so, but I was planning on stopping for something to eat before we go to the warehouse."

"Ok." Hutch pulled out the case folder and they fell into silence. He tried to study the report but he found himself re-reading the same paragraph several times. His mind was back in Libby's apartment.

"Hey Hutch, did we bring Reed's folder?"

"Ya, I think so," Hutch reached behind Starsky's seat for some folders, "what's up?"

"I don't know, something feels off." Glancing down at the folder in his partner's hands, "Take a look through it again will you? I can't shake this bad feeling."

Hutch wanted to say that he had been through the folder a hundred times already, but he knew better. When Starsky had one of his feelings, there was usually some minute detail that triggered it. Problem was, he was having the same bad feeling. "Why don't we pay a visit to Huggy before we check in with Reed?"

"K", Starsky nodded and steered the Torino toward The Pitts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Open Your Heart **

Chapter 9: Desired Information

After four hours the stake out had become boring. Hutch avoided answering most of Starsky's questions during their first two hours, even successfully redirecting the conversation to other topics a few times. Starsky eventually seemed to give up his line of questioning and became quiet. Hutch allowed his mind to drift back to that morning and waking up next to Libby. He rested his head on the back of the seat, closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to take him back in time.

"You ok over there?"

"Uh hum," Hutch responded, not wanting to return to the present yet. He knew his partner would take watch and pull him back to reality if the need arose.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hutch was enjoying the attention and didn't want her to stop. He also didn't want to embarrass her by letting her know he was awake. Subtly pushing back into her hand to encourage and show the touches were welcomed, Hutch relaxed and decided to let her explore and see where this would go. He knew where he was hoping it would take them.

Hutch's back started screaming for relief from his slouched position. He let out a big sigh so she would believe he was waking up and extended his arms up stretching the kinks out of his long body. It felt so good to move. He looked at Libby and smiled, "Good morning Miss Marshall". _You are so beautiful this morning._

"Good morning Mr. Hutchinson."

Hutch leaned forward and pulled her toward him for a light kiss, "Not exactly how I imagined our first night together".

Libby stood up and stretched. The motion was less to remove the stiffness and more to display her body to her soon to be lover. Her exploration of his body had sparked a yearning she hadn't felt in a long time and his desire was obvious. She reached toward him with both arms prompting him to stand.

Hutch looked deep into her eyes; he could see the hunger shining brightly on her face. He stepped toward her only to have her take a step back from him. Hutch tilted his head and looked at her tentatively; he thought they had worked through this last night. He thought the look on her face clearly spoke a need for them to be together.

She took both his hands in hers and without saying a word stepped back again and slightly tugged at him. He stepped toward her and she again stepped back, again and again, silently leading him to her bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hutch allowed himself to relax as Libby drifted back to sleep, her nude body stretched out by his side. Making love with this woman surpassed Hutch's expectations. His body was exhausted but his inner spirit was satisfied. They had connected on the mental level weeks ago, having conversations that took them into the wee hours of the night and now finally they had physically coupled. There was no going back now and he happily acknowledged to himself that he was in love.

- - - - - - - - - -

Starsky watched the warehouse and stole a glance at his partner every once in awhile. He could see the slight curl at the edges of Hutch's mouth, there were good thoughts rolling around inside that blonde head. He was betting Libby was enough of a lady to break through the barriers Hutch had built around his heart.

Starsky leaned over toward Hutch and spoke softly, "I like Libby, she's quite a lady".

"Mmmm", Hutch's smile broadened.

Starsky smiled, yup Hutch was in his own world. "It was a nice feeling waking up next to her this morning wasn't it?"

"Uh hum", Hutch absentmindedly responded remembering her touches.

Starsky leaned closer toward his partner and spoke in a low voice, "Looks pretty good naked, does she?"

"Uh hum", Hutch smiled while his mind pictured her stretched out on the bed at his side after they had made love.

"Finally got it, huh?"

"Uh hum", all of a sudden Hutch's eyes popped open as the question registered, "Starsky!"

Starsky sat back straight in his seat and filled the car with laughter.

Wide awake now, Hutch turned in his seat, posed his finger in the air and waited for his partner to get himself under control. Seeing the look on his friend's face, Starsky stifled the laughter and waited for the lecture he knew was coming. However, he allowed the triumphant smirk on his face to stay. He knew the only thing Hutch was mad about was that he'd spilled the beans while he was half-asleep.

Hutch looked over, and shook his head. He wasn't really mad and had only been withholding the information to drive his partner crazy. If he was mad, it was at himself for falling asleep and allowing Starsky to get the desired information so easily.

They sat silently watching each other; waiting for Hutch to make the next move. Hutch waved his finger closer to Starsky's nose and let out a deep long sigh. Just as he opened his mouth to speak their radio starting squawking and their attention was diverted to the hasty message coming though.


	10. Chapter 10

**Open Your Heart **

Chapter 10: The Warehouse

"We have movement at the front of the warehouse. Repeat. We have movement, a truck just arrived."

"Hold your positions."

Hutch reached for the mike and waited for his turn to acknowledge the information, "Zebra-3 holding".

Starsky and Hutch rechecked their weapons and spare clips, then silently waited for a signal, all other thoughts forgotten. The adrenaline started pumping, causing each man to fidget nervously, wanting to move, but at the same time not wanting to move. Nerves sharpened at the tiniest of sounds as they peered into the darkness imagining the worse case scenario for the events about to take place.

Starsky took a deep breath to calm his nerves and reminded his partner to do the same, "Breathe Hutch".

Hutch squinted into the darkness as if that would help him see more, "It's too quiet."

As if on queue, gunfire rang out through the darkness. Quick short 'pop… pop … pop' from a small handgun was heard, sounding more like firecrackers to an untrained ear. They got out of the Torino, joining the other teams along the set perimeter moving toward the warehouse. Then the sounds of multiple shots from a semi-automatic weapon tore through the night.

"Shit…" a scream shot out.

Then the words every cop dreads, "Officer down, I repeat officer down. Call for an ambulance."

Hutch took point moving slowly and signaling for the other teams to stay down. He peered around the corner of an adjacent building trying to assess the situation and determine the positions of the units at the front of the warehouse.

Starsky moved closer and peered around his partner. "They're pinned down; we need to get Marshall out of there before he gets hit again." The downed officer was laying motionless midpoint between the building and the squad cars barricading the exit. Two teams crouched behind those cars as dark shadows took shots at them from windows on the second floor of the building.

They inched back along the building to four uniformed officers and gave orders for them to slowly move around the back of the warehouse and find a way in the building. "Be careful, be quiet, but keep in contact, we don't want to catch each other in a cross fire.

- - - - - - - - - -

The shooting started right after Ben pulled the truck into the warehouse and heard the large doors slam shut behind him. He heard glass shattering around him, the gunfire and then screams. The warehouse went completely dark and he saw men standing on the ledge at the higher windows. At first he assumed the armed men above were cops and immediately threw his arms up in the air; after all; this was all a decoy, they were supposed to be caught.

A man on the upper ledge looked down and saw Ben standing with his arms stretched above his head and nudged the guy closest to him, "Do we shoot him now?"

"No idiot, he's our distraction so we can get out of here." Ben watched a man climb down from the ledge and recognized RJ from Mr. Maxwell's club. They weren't friends, but at least seeing a familiar face helped. RJ stood by Ben and started reloading his weapon. "Relax man; we're all on the same side. Mr. Maxwell decided if we made it too easy they'd get suspicious. We're shooting above their heads just to scare 'em."

Ben started breathing again but he couldn't relax. "Oh, ok." He kept looking up to the men above him trying to get a glimpse of their faces to see if he recognized any of them. He flinched at the gunfire taking place around him. Neither Mr. Maxwell nor Matt had said anything about this and he was growing more and more uncomfortable.

- - - - - - - - - -

The stand off was in its second hour and the back and forth volley of gunfire had gradually decreased. All outside entrances to the warehouse had been secured. Reed again attempted to get to his partner but was immediately targeted with bullets when he moved away from the cover of his squad car. Desperate to get to his wounded partner, Reed used a blow horn asking to get medical care to the wounded man.

When the ambulance got closer, a voice shouted from the warehouse, "Ok, go ahead and get your man out of there".

The ambulance pulled between the warehouse and Marshall allowing the paramedics to work on the unconscious man. Starsky and Hutch joined Reed by the side of the ambulance. Other injured officers were bought to the side of the ambulance as well. All wounded men were moved out at this time in fear that another opportunity would not be made available.

When the ambulance moved away Starsky and Hutch walked by the vehicle using it for cover until they had an opportunity to sprint to the side of the warehouse. As they inched their way toward a door they hoped their luck would hold out and the men at the windows above would not be able to see them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Open Your Heart **

Chapter 11: The Escape

During the time the cops were tending to their wounded, the men inside the warehouse started making their move to escape. They had gambled that the cops would concentrate on getting the wounded out before rushing the warehouse. Mr. Maxwell had given instructions to kill as many cops as possible, but to get out before being captured..

RJ approached Ben again. "Look, we need you to get in the truck and rev it up and make a lot of noise."

"A lot of noise?"

"Ya, a lot of noise. We don't have a lot of time, we need to get out of here."

"You're leaving me here?" Panic surged in Ben's stomach, "You can't do that, they'll arrest me".

"No man, we wouldn't leave you. The cops will only find the clay pots. No evidence." RJ saw the fear in Ben's eyes and suddenly punched Ben in the jaw and roughly slammed him up against the side of his truck.

Determined not to be left alone to take the fall Ben tried to fight back with all his strength and landed a couple good punches of his own in self defense. Another solid punch to Ben's gut sent him to his knees gasping for air and clinching his stomach.

RJ pulled Ben up to his feet and pushed him back against the truck again. "Now listen you moron. Get in that truck and make a lot of noise. The cops will think we're going to try to bust through the door and they'll pull their reinforcements out front to try to stop us." Stepping back to allow Ben to stand on his own two feet; the guy pointed to a white car a few feet away and handed Ben a small remote control. "You'll take that car to escape, here's the remote for the back door."

Ben couldn't talk, he was too scared and confused. Instead he just stared at RJ while his thoughts played out all the worst possible conclusions including one big blonde detective getting final retaliation in the darkness of the warehouse.

Since Ben didn't respond, the guy continued his explanation of their escape. "Look man, you're going to make a lot of noise, while we go to the west end of the warehouse. In five minutes all the cops should be out front thinking we're coming that way." Continuing, he waved over to the far end of the warehouse, "Then we will make a lot of noise on our end and raise the garage door over there, while you make it for that white car. The cops will be distracted to our end of the warehouse and we'll take off and lead them all away while you simply drive out from the opposite side of the warehouse."

"Ya?" Ben stammered

"Ya. We're in this together, we wouldn't leave you behind." The guy stepped closer and slapped Ben on the back, "So you're ok? Can we take off now?"

Ben wasn't completely convinced, but at this point it felt like his only option to get out in one piece. He didn't care if there were only clay pots on his truck, he didn't want to spend more time with the detectives that had arrested him before. Reluctantly he climbed up into the cab of the truck and started revving the engine.

Ben saw flashes of light on the far end of the warehouse when the other men opened a door in their attempt to escape. He couldn't hear anything above the sound of his truck and all the gunfire had stopped by the time Ben eased off the accelerator and jumped out of the truck.

During the gunfire at the end of the warehouse, Starsky and Hutch broke through a front door and were approaching Ben's truck. Hutch was the first one to see Ben as he got out of the truck, "Police. Freeze. Get down on the ground."

Ben spun around toward Hutch, but continued backing toward the car.

Hutch spotted something in Ben's hand but in the dim light couldn't tell if it was a gun, "I repeat. Police. Freeze. Get down on the ground, Ben."

Starsky checked the cab of the truck to make sure it was empty before approaching from the other side. "Don't do it Ben, you'll never make it out of here."

Ben kept backing toward his car while Starsky and Hutch followed, moving closer with each step. Behind them they heard more officers entering the warehouse to secure the area. Ben took a quick glance over his shoulder, and pushed the button on the door opener as he spun around to make a run for the white car.

As soon as he hit the button the car exploded sending flames and metal in all directions. Ben was sent flying straight into Hutch, knocking all men off their feet.

Starsky staggered back to his feet with the help of two officers and immediately looked for his partner, "Hutch? Where's Hutch?" Fighting against the officer's support, Starsky sprinted to the group surrounding Hutch and Ben. Starsky knelt down and helped roll Ben off of his partner and started checking for a pulse, "Get the medics in here."

Starsky hovered closely over Hutch and talked into his ear, "Hutch? Can you hear me Hutch? Give me a sign buddy. Hutch?" Leaning back just enough to see Hutch's face, he watched for any sign and was rewarded with a low moan. "Hey partner, I can hear you. Don't try to move." Now that he knew Hutch was alive he started checking for broken bones carefully avoiding places that were burned. "Where's the paramedics?"

Hutch could hear his partner and was trying to respond, but for some reason his eyes wouldn't open and his mouth wouldn't produce words. He heard the moans but only when the medics started moving him did he realize they were coming from him. With the reassurance that Starsky wasn't injured, Hutch went limp on the stretcher as they carried him to the ambulance.

"He just lost consciousness, we need to get this one loaded and to emergency now."


	12. Chapter 12

**Open Your Heart **

Chapter 12: The Explosion

The explosion took everyone by surprise, but none more than Ben. He was almost to the white car when it exploded into flames. He felt the heat of the blast burning his face and arms, then he felt the hot pieces of metal hitting him. He remembered closing his eyes and screaming. What he didn't remember was how the force of the blast sent him flying through the air directly toward the one person he wanted to avoid.

Starksy wasn't as close to Ben when the car exploded, but it still had enough force to push him backward and knock him off his feet. Other officers that were just entering the building rushed to assist and helped him back to his feet.

Hutch wasn't as lucky. He was three steps away and just ready to rush Ben when the car exploded into a fireball. Before Hutch knew what was happening, he was blown backward as the full weight of Ben's body hit him. The next thing he felt was hitting the hard floor and seeing what appeared to be fire raining down around him. Ben's body shielded Hutch from the majority of the blast and metal debris in the air. His last thoughts were of his partner as he looked around for Starsky, then the world went black when his head hit the cement.

Hutch felt a heavy weight lift off him and through the darkness, he heard something, _"Hutch? Can you hear me Hutch?"_ He was sure it was Starsky's voice. Were they both dead? Why couldn't he see Starsky? He could hear that familiar voice, _"Give me a sign buddy. Hutch?"_. He tried to move but nothing worked. He tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth.

He heard that wonderful voice again, _"Hey partner, I can hear you. Don't try to move"._ If Hutch could have laughed he would have. _Don't worry about that partner, I can't move, nothing is working. _Then he felt familiar hands on him, moving methodically over his body, down one arm and the other, and then the legs. Starsky was alive. He was alive.

Starsky helped lift Hutch onto the stretcher and watched the paramedics move toward the ambulance. He'd check in with the captain, get his car and meet them at the hospital. His full attention was pulled toward the paramedics when he heard them shout, _"He just lost consciousness, we need to get this one loaded and to emergency now." _

In one smooth movement Starsky dug keys out of his jeans and threw them to the first officer he recognized, "Mike, make sure my car gets out of here, and take good care of her. I'm going with Hutch, be sure to tell the captain." The officer didn't even have a chance to nod as he watched Starsky dart to the ambulance and climb in beside Hutch.

Starsky maneuvered closer to the front of the ambulance. "I'm here Hutch", he took hold of Hutch's hand and leaned into the gurney, "Come on buddy. Stay with me now."

Looking around at the worried faces of the paramedics he felt a shudder go up his spine, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, sir. Your friend is going to be fine", a young woman responded without looking away from the monitors. Starsky stared at the woman, or rather young girl, then he looked at the other paramedic. They were both so young, or was he just getting old? Shit, he didn't need an inexperienced bunch of rookies taking care of his partner.

The woman turned from the monitor and saw his hesitation, "We're doing everything we can, he's going to be ok". Sensing that this man could handle the truth, she reached over and squeezed Starsky's hand, "He has a lot of severe burns and the bump on his head is bad".

Hearing those words helped Starsky calm down and he put his other hand on top on hers and gave her a smile, "Thanks for being straight with me."

Hutch laid there listening. Wasn't that just like his partner to flirt with the paramedic as he lay dying? Inwardly Hutch was laughing, but only moans came out of his mouth.

Starsky's full focus was back on his partner when he heard the moan, "Hey partner, you back with us?" He searched the face for any sign, "Come on buddy, open those baby blues for me".

"Hurts."

"Ya, I know it hurts. Take it easy, ok? We're on our way to the hospital."

"Ben?"

"Don't know about Ben." Starsky looked up at the paramedic across from him.

"We didn't work on him, so I can't say for sure. He's probably in the ambulance behind us." She looked over at her co-worker as he nodded his head back and forth. The paramedic's face went white, "Was he a friend of yours?"

Starsky sighed, "No, he was the one that created the explosion".

"Oh."

"Ok Hutch. We're pulling into the hospital now. They'll be moving you again." Starsky hung onto Hutch's hand, "I'm right here."


	13. Chapter 13

**Open Your Heart **

Chapter 13: At the hospital

Starsky milled around the waiting room talking with other officers there for their partners. Slowly wives began arriving, nervously searching the faces of each doctor or nurse that would walk past the lounge. He could clearly see the worry lines etched in each woman's face from the toll of being the wife of a cop.

An older nurse poked her head around the corner and scanned the area until she saw Starsky, "David?"

Starsky looked up and immediately smiled, "Nurse Ramsey, it's nice to see a familiar face."

"I've told you before, it's Edna."

"Ok… Edna. Can you tell me how Hutch is?"

"No I can't, but we can check for you." She looked Starsky up and down, "Right now it's you that I'm concerned about. Follow me." Without waiting for a reply, Edna turned and started down the hallway toward the patient care area.

"Nurse Ramsey… Edna… I'm fine. I just need to know about Hutch." Starsky spoke to her back as he obediently followed her. He knew from prior experience he wouldn't win an argument with Edna. While he and Hutch liked the young pretty nurses, Edna was probably their most favorite nurse. She had a no nonsense approach, but at the same time she had that mother's touch when she took care of them.

"Can you get up on the table for me?"

"I don't know, it's pretty high."

Edna turned around to look at her patient. At first, she was concerned that perhaps his injuries were worse than she thought until she saw the playful expression on his face.

"Step up there David, let's get you cleaned up. Your burns aren't as bad as your friends, but they still need to be checked by a doctor, cleaned and covered. We'll need to remove your pants and shirt first."

"Yes ma'am. Then you know how Hutch is?"

Edna held her finger up to her mouth and made a "sssshhhhh…" sound. She walked over to the curtain dividing her area with the next and slightly tugged. The patient on the table in the adjoining area turned at the movement, then one set of blue eyes met the other set of blue eyes. The two detectives maintained eye contact while the nurses continued working on them.

Hutch had major burns and small pieces of metal embedded in his arms, legs, and forehead but Ben's body had shielded his torso from the worst pieces of flying metal. The doctor was more concerned with the rather large bump on the back of his head and dictated that Hutch would spend a couple days for observation.

A voice came through the closed curtains, "Edna? Which room are you in? I have someone looking for Mr. Starsky."

"Number five," Edna stuck her head out of the curtain, "I'm right here."

Sara stepped through the curtains and took in the sight of Starsky sitting on the table with various patches of gauze taped to his body. "Hey there, you ok?"

"Ya, I'm ok." Starsky was more shocked than anything to see her, "How'd you know I was here?" He hated for Sara to see him like this; he hated to see the look of fear on her face. If he loved this woman so much did he have the right to cause her so much anxiety?

"Edith Dobey called." Sara knew her face was giving away all her thoughts, but right now she was scared. She didn't know if she could ever get used to the risks that came with loving this man.

"Oh." Starsky looked over at Edna and tried to lighten the mood, "Ok Edna, the jig is up, she caught us together, and my state of undress is a little compromising."

"Not a problem, I have your duffle bag." Sara started pulling items out of the bag, "A pair of sweats that are easier to put on, a button up shirt in case you couldn't raise your arms up, clean underwear, socks..."

Behind Sara's back, Edna gave Starsky a thumbs up sign and nodded her head in approval.

Sara stopped mid-sentence when she saw Hutch lying on the table in the next area. "Is Hutch ok?"

Starsky looked over at Hutch, "Ya, sleeping beauty over there has to spend a night or two for observation though."

"I brought a duffle bag for him also. It's with Libby out in the waiting area."

"Libby's here?"

"Ya. I turned on the TV while I got dressed and they made things look pretty bad so I called Libby in case she would want to come."

"Ok Babe, why don't you go back out with Libby and let her know we're ok."

"You sure? You need help getting dressed or anything?"

"Nah, besides Edna isn't done with me yet. She probably wants to give me a shot, and Edna only gives them in the rump." Starsky raised an eyebrow and looked over at Edna.

Edna just chuckled back, "That's right."

- - - - - - - - - -

Hutch woke from his dream with a jerk. He'd been back in the warehouse just as the car exploded. Still not fully awake, he blinked and looked around the hospital room staring into the semi-darkness, trying to comprehend where he was and why he couldn't move. He saw a silhouette sitting in a chair across the room and weakly whispered, "Starsk?" The sound that came out of his mouth was barely audible and he closed his eyes in frustration. He prepared to call out to his partner again by taking a deep breath, but only a moan escaped across his lips.

He watched the silhouette rise from the chair and approach the bed. However, the shadow wasn't right, he was more awake now and could tell it wasn't Starsky. He locked his eyes on the approaching figure trying to determine if it was friend or foe.

"Ken", came a hushed feminine voice as she stepped into the soft light by Hutch's bed.

"Starsk?" Hutch looked around the room, his partner should be here, they never left each other alone.

"Ssshhhh. Sara took David home to get a few hours of sleep." Libby leaned in closer to Hutch so he could recognize her. "He wouldn't leave, until I promised to stay by your side until he comes back." She tenderly dabbed a damp washcloth over his face and Hutch leaned into the cool sensation. "Think you can handle an ice chip?"

Hutch nodded instead of trying to talk; his throat felt like sandpaper.

Libby fed him a couple ice chips allowing her fingers to linger on his lips then moved her cool hands along the side of his face. Hutch closed his eyes enjoying the soothing attention. Groggy from the sedative, he fell back asleep comforted by her being close, watching over him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Open Your Heart **

Tag

Libby looked up when Starsky peeked into the room. She was sitting in the chair close to Hutch's bed.

"Come on in Gordo, I'm awake." Hutch called out when he saw the curly head in the doorway.

Libby smiled, "Good morning David." Libby stood up and gave Hutch a light kiss, "Now that Dave's here I'm going to take off". She squeezed Hutch's hand, "Listen you, call me if you need anything, ok?"

"Ok." Hutch wouldn't let go of her hand and pulled her back as she started to move away, "See you tonight."

"See you tonight"

Hutch silently watched her leave the room then looked for the familiar duffle bag so he could get dressed, "You didn't bring me any clothes?"

"Didn't have to, Sara brought our stuff the night of the explosion."

"She did?"

"Ya, said you taught her everything she should pack."

Starsky walked over to the closet and got the duffle bag, "So the doctor has been in and said you could get out of here?"

"They're working on the paperwork now." Hutch reached behind his head and felt the large bump, "My head's fine, and the burns will need watched, but nothing to keep me in the hospital."

Starsky walked over to the bed and felt the back of Hutch's head and teased, "Your head might be fine, but the cement where your hard head hit will never be the same."

"Very funny Starsk."

"Well, we have a couple more days off anyway, compliments of Captain Dobey. And then we have a new case that just got assigned to us."

"What's that?"

"Ben Sinclair's murder."

**End **


End file.
